


The Man with the Metal Arm

by metal_arm_blues



Series: The Man with the Metal Arm [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_arm_blues/pseuds/metal_arm_blues
Summary: Seventh Installment
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: The Man with the Metal Arm [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487528
Kudos: 2





	The Man with the Metal Arm

At first I was taken back by the fact Bucky seemed to be on board with this crazy idea of mine, but when he asked about where the town of mine was, I answered. It was such a small town that I was sure no one would even recognize him, no one there really paid much attention to anything other than local news. They were more concerned with crop reports and the weather for upcoming harvest times. As I told him more about my home, we packed up what we thought we would need for this trip. I packed a nice dress that happened to be in the back of my closet, thankfully it didn’t have any holes from moths or any dust upon it. 

I also happened to come across one of Thomas’s best suits that Bucky could wear, we were going to a wedding after all. I packed as many clothes I could for both of us and then went into Oliver’s nursery and started to work on packing his things. Once everything was packed, I gave my elderly neighbor a call to let her know that I would be away for awhile and not to fret, giving her permission to check in on us regularly. With that we gathered our things and locked up my apartment and headed to my car, filling up the trunk and then assisting each other to get Oliver strapped into his car seat, which came down to Bucky having to distract him with his ball cap. 

Now that we were finally able to get on the road, things were beginning to look on the bright side. We drove for about an hour and a half until Oliver finally showed how truly upset he was about being stuck back in the backseat. He began to give a high pitched whine that quickly turned into a shriek and I could tell it was causing Bucky to inwardly panic from how his fingers were rapidly drumming upon his thighs. I smirked and nodded toward a bag that was between his feet on the floorboard. “Do us a both a favor and open the small front pocket and grab the binky.” 

He stared at me in confusion and I snorted. Right, they might not have had that name for them back in the day. “Pacifier. It’ll help him to keep calm, it’s his only form of self soothing. He doesn’t do stuffed animals or blankets.” Bucky lifted the bag and set it on his lap, opening the pocket I had told him too and glanced inside. He pulled it out and held it up in question and I nodded. “That’s the one.” I said as he looked it over and then turned in his seat and handed it to Oliver, who quickly took it and shoved it in his mouth, immediately (and literally) pacifying his screaming. “Did that thing say ‘Mute Button’?” 

I gave a laugh and brushed some hair away from my face as I stared at the road ahead of us. “Yes. Don’t judge me, that’s literally what it is.” Bucky smirked and held his hand out to Oliver who gave it a quick high five and grinned behind the binky before pointing out the window at the clouds in the sky. For a moment, Bucky gazed at Oliver with a soft smile upon his lips. I could only wonder at what he might have been thinking. He soon turned back around and looked out the windshield and after that we stayed quiet for a few minutes until he sat forward a bit, looking ahead intently. “Cars are slowing down.” 

He was right, I hadn’t noticed until now that the cars that were far ahead of me had been putting on their brakes and slowing down. My gaze moved further up the curve of the road to see that the traffic in front of them was completely stopped. For what, a bad wreck? My phone would have redirected me if that had been the case. As we slowly grew closer to where the cars were at a stand still I was able to spot what the cause of the traffic jam was and my heart stopped. It was a car search. They were checking every car that was attempting to leave DC. 

Clearly whoever was after Bucky meant business and would do all they could to find him. Ideas began running through my head at rapid speed until I heard the sound of Bucky unbuckling himself and reaching for the car door handle. “Stop! You are not leaving this car!” I said quickly. He opened his mouth to protest and I quickly hit the lock button on my side so that he would not be able to open the door unless he knocked it off the car, which I knew quite well that he could do. He made no attempt to do this, instead turning to look at me with sad eyes. “Y/N, this is the end of the road, literally, and I am not going to bring you and your son down with me.” 

I shushed him with a hand gesture and then when it was time to, I put the car in park and sat there in the midst of the non-moving traffic. I unbuckled myself from my seat belt and then turned and got upon my knees in the seat and began rummaging through what was in the backseat. I saw that Oliver had fallen asleep, but wasn’t all the way out yet since he was still sucking on the binky. Perfect. I quickly grabbed the binky out of his mouth and he immediately woke and began to shriek. Bucky looked at me like I was a crazy person, for this would surely draw attention to our car as they swept through them each one by one. 

This was the plan. I unlocked the car and got out of it and moved over to the passenger side and opened the back door, making look like I was searching for something. I then nodded toward the floor of the backseat. “Crawl down here and lie down. I’ll cover you up with all these bags and they won’t find you.” He stared at me, not moving until I finally gave him a pleading look. “Just do it, trust me?” He looked into my eyes and then without a word he got out of his seat and swiftly laid down in the floor of the backseat and I began to pile things on top of him, but not enough to make it look suspicious. 

When I was halfway done, Bucky sat up a bit and looked at me. “If this doesn’t work, if they catch us, you need to tell them I had you both as hostages. They won’t have a reason to put you under arrest, especially if you play the desperate mom trying to do what she can to protect her baby card.” Now he had the pleading look on his face and it was then that I noticed how close we were since he was sitting up and I was leaning across the backseat to put stuff on top of him. I couldn’t think of any words to say, so without thinking, I took hold of the collar of his jacket and pulled him toward me, pressing my lips against his. That’s right, I kissed someone I had just met and I regretted nothing. Bucky sat rigid for a moment until his lips relaxed against mine and kissed me back. 

I was the one to end it, pushing him gently back down and then gave a soft smile. “That was just in case this doesn’t work. But I am confident it will.” I said before moving things over the top half of his body until he was completely covered. I then glanced at Oliver who was almost red in the face with anger that his binky was gone and I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before hopping back into the front seat and getting back behind the wheel. About two minutes later, an officer came to my window and knocked on it, asking me to roll it down. I obliged and his attention quickly moved to the backseat where Oliver was screaming hysterically. 

“What on Earth is upsetting the little tyke?” He asked, clearly impressed and somewhat uncomfortable with my son’s set of lungs he was demonstrating. “Well you see, he somehow managed to toss his pacifier out the window and that was the only one I had packed. We are on our way to a wedding of a family friend in Missouri, and I desperately need to get to the nearest Wal-Mart to get some more or I am not going to make this trip sane.” I put on my best exhausted mother expression, which hilariously enough was not hard at all to do and he hesitated before giving the backseat a quick glance and then looked at the line up of cars behind mine. 

He opened his mouth to say something but just as he did, Oliver let out the mother of all shrieks that even caused some people in neighboring cars to roll up their windows on this nice spring day. The officer nodded and waved me on, and with that we were back on our way. Once we had gotten back to the speed limit, I could hear Bucky moving slightly back in the floor back there and I quickly told him to wait. I wanted to put as much distance between us and those officers as possible before I would let him move from where he was. 

Oliver was soon pacified once out of ear shot and sight of the cops and once we were five miles out of DC I let Bucky know that it was safe for him to come back up to the front. I heard him carefully moving the items off of himself and back to where they were on the seats and then as carefully as he could, he slid between the driver and passenger seats to sit back down beside me. We exchanged a glance as I drove down the interstate and then we both let out the breath we had both been holding during that whole ordeal. “I can’t believe that worked.” he finally breathed out, with a slight laugh. I chuckled and then looked at Oliver in the rear view mirror who was happily gazing out the window, gently kicking his little legs as he did, the binky moving now and then as he sucked upon it. “Never underestimate the power of Oliver’s lungs. They can make even the most valiant cop start to inwardly panic.” I said with a laugh.

The entire drive consisted of me making sure that Bucky stayed put in the car, no matter how much he argued about helping when it came to Oliver diaper changes and putting gas in the car. It was too risky at this point, the best thing to do was to keep him inside the car as much as possible. Despite the stops we had to make for Oliver, we made great time and finally the road sign that read _Halfway 8 miles_ showed up ahead of us. "What do we do if your family recognizes me from the news?" Bucky finally asked, having been sitting there rather quiet for the past half hour. I sucked in a big breath and then thought for a moment. "We tell them the truth." He turned and looked at me, eyes sharp with question. "My father is a retired army general. But his loyalty is to his family first. If I tell him the truth, he will help. I'm sure of it." _I hope..._


End file.
